Das Geschenk
by CheyennesDream
Summary: Sobald Inuyasha von Kagomes Schwangerschaft erfährt, begibt er sich zu dem Schmied Totosai um ein passendes Geschenk zu besorgen. Leider kommt er später zurück als angegeben. Da Kagome jedoch dringend einige wichtige Heilkräuter sammeln muss, beschließt sie nicht länger zu warten und nimmt als Begleitung einen als Soldat ausgebildeten Dorfbewohner mit.


_Dies ist mal ein kleiner OS für alle Kago & Inu Fans. Ein Tag aus Kagomes Leben wäre sicher auch ein passender Titel. Diesmal habe ich absichtlich auf Lemon verzichtet. Es geht nämlich auch ohne. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich hoffe die kurzweilige Unterhaltung gefällt euch._

Rafu - Netz

**Das Geschenk**

Einige Jahre lebte Kagome nun wieder im Mittelalter, versorgte Kranke und half Jinenij in seinem Kräutergarten. Gelegentlich streifte sie zusammen mit Inuyasha durch die Gegend um Heilkräuter zu sammeln, welche wild im Wald, auf Wiesen oder Abhängen wuchsen. Hier zu sein, bei ihren Freunden Miroku, Sango und der beinahe erwachsenen Rin, Shippos Besuche und ihre Arbeit als Heilerin, machte sie glücklich. Inuyasha, ihre Gefährte jagte noch immer zusammen mit Miroku Dämonen, während sich Sango überwiegend um ihre drei Kinder kümmerte.

Drei Tage zuvor offenbarte der Hanyou ihr, er müsse dringend fort. Sein Vorhaben erläuterte er nicht näher, er wies nur kurz darauf hin, es handelte sich um eine Überraschung. Obwohl er eigentlich an diesem Morgen zurück sein wollte, kam er nicht. Kagome wartete deshalb den ganzen Tag bis spät in die Nacht, wobei sie ihre Sorge vor den anderen verbarg. In der Nacht schlief sie unruhig und träumte schlecht. Deshalb stand sie zeitig auf, begann mit ihrem Tageswerk in aller Frühe um sich abzulenken. Denn was sollte aus ihr werden, wenn Inuyasha nicht zurückkam. Allein sein mit einem Kind, das sicherlich noch starkes dämonisches Blut besaß, überforderte sie vermutlich. Das Kind eines Hanyou auf die Welt zubringen und groß zuziehen war ja nicht alltäglich und es gab eigentlich niemand, den sie um Rat fragen konnte. Den älteren Bruder ihres Gefährten getraute sie sich nicht um Hilfe zu bitten, vermutlich konnte dieser ihr auch nicht helfen.

Während sie noch so in Gedanken da saß, tauchte überraschenderweise Besuch auf. Der Flohgeist Myouga hüpfte von einer Krähe herunter, landete direkt auf Kagomes Schulter und bediente sich an ihrem Blut. Wütend fuhr sie ihn an, doch der kleine Blutsauger dämpfte ihren Redefluss, indem er sein Anliegen vorbrachte. Er teilte ihr nämlich mit, das Inuyasha später zurückkommen würde, da er noch eine Aufgabe übernommen hatte.  
>Leider durchkreuzte die Information ihre Pläne, denn die Heilerin benötigte dringend einige Kräuter, welche etwas entfernt in den Wäldern in Wassernähe wuchsen. Miroku brach bereits früh auf, sodass Kagome sich entschloss, einen der Dorfbewohner um Hilfe zu bitten.<br>Der junge Mann, den sie, auf Kaedes Vorschlag hin, fragte, diente einem Daimyo etliche Jahre als Soldat und hatte eine gute Ausbildung genossen. Nur zu gern erklärte sich dieser bereit, weil er selbst einige Hintergedanken hegte. Seine Absicht war es Kagome den Hof zu machen, sie zu umwerben, damit sie bald mit ihm den Bund einging. Nur sehr wenige Bewohner von Musashi kannten Kagomes enge Beziehungen zu dem silberweißhaarigen Hanyou. Sie vermählten sich zwar vor einiger Zeit, doch hielten sie ihre Liebesbeziehung geheim, deswegen glaubten alle zwischen Kagome und Inuyasha gab es nur Freundschaft. Der Hanyou tat dies um seine Gefährtin zu schützen, welche deswegen auch bei der älteren Miko in der Hütte lebte. Dennoch verbrachten sie viele Nächte zusammen und genossen ihre intimen Zeiten. Nun änderten sich gerade ihre Lebensumstände und sie wollten deshalb in ein eigenes Haus ziehen, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewahrten sie Schweigen.  
>Deswegen war es auch kein Wunder, das andere junge Männer sich für Kagome interessierten. Immerhin war sie ein hübsches Wesen und genoss als Heilerin großes Ansehen in Musashi.<br>Rafu bildete da keine Ausnahme, oft hatte er die junge Frau beobachtet, half ihr manchmal Wasser zu tragen oder brachte ihr Dinge, die sie benötigte. Zwischen ihnen baute sich mit der Zeit ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis auf, sodass er sich bald mehr erhoffte.  
>Der junge, gut aussehende Mann lebte er erst wenige Wochen in dem Ort. Da Kaede den ehemaligen Soldaten schon länger kannte und ihm vertraute, sah die junge Heilerin keine Veranlassung es nicht ebenso zu tun. Die ältere Miko hatte ihn als Begleitschutz vorgeschlagen, weil er einen sehr guten Ruf genoss und als Mann von Ehre bekannt war.<p>

Die Reise würde sehr kurz sein, selbst mit einer Rast benötigten sie höchsten eine halben Tag, konnten also am Abend zurück sein. Sie trafen sich frühmorgens, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang vor dem Dorf und liefen dann sofort los. Es war herrlich anzusehen, wie sich die Sonne am Horizont erhob und deren Licht nur langsam durch den leichten, über der Landschaft liegenden Nebel drang. Bald schien die Sonne hell am Himmel, während immer noch über dem Wasser des Flusses und einigen Senken, leichte Nebelfetzen dahinzogen. Der Regen, welcher in der letzten Nacht niederging, hatte die Luft erfrischt und es war angenehm diese Gerüche zu atmen. Ganz anders als in der Neuzeit, wo sie lange in der von Autoabgasen beherrschten Großstadt lebte. Sie mochte das Mittelalter in dieser Beziehung viel lieber.

Da wurde die Heilerin unsanft in die Gegenwart zurückgerissen, weil sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und sie musste feststellen, der Pfad änderte sich, rückte fort vom Ufer. So betraten die Reisenden alsbald den dichten Wald. Hier gab es hohe Bäume, dichtes Gestrüpp, manchmal sogar dorniges Gewächs. Sie achteten bei jedem Schritt darauf nicht hängen zu bleiben, damit ihre Kleider keinen Schaden nahmen. Dennoch setzten sie ihren Weg zügig fort.

Während ihrer Wanderung bis zu dem Ort welcher Kagomes Ziel war, falls der Weg breit genug war und sie nebeneinander gehen konnten, unterhielten sie sich. Mussten sie jedoch aufgrund der dicht stehenden Bäume und Büsche hintereinander laufen, schwiegen die beiden Reisenden. Bald erreichten Rafu und Kagome den gesuchten Ort, einen schnell fließenden Gebirgsbach, der später in einen kleinen Weiher mündete und sofort wieder auf der anderen Seite abfloss. Genau genommen glich die Stelle eher einer ausgehöhlten Vertiefung als einem Teich. Dennoch wuchsen genau am Rande dieser Wasserstelle gewisse Pflanzen.

Der Soldat ließ sich im Schatten nieder, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen einen Baum und beobachtete die Schwarzhaarige in der rotweißen Miko Kleidung. Es ärgerte ihn, das sie einen kleinen Begleiter hatten. Myouga sah es als wichtig an, Kagome nicht mit dem ehemaligen Krieger allein zu lassen.  
>Als der Blutsauger von seinem roten Saft kostete, hatte er mit der flachen Hand zugeschlagen und musste feststellen der Floh wurde nichts zerquetscht, sondern nur kurzzeitig platt gedrückt. Offenbar war Myouga nicht loszuwerden. Der Soldat seufzte leicht frustriert.<br>Eine alleinstehende Frau zusammen mit einem ungebundenen Soldaten, an einem idyllischen Flecken, da konnte man schon in Versuchung geraten. Deshalb benahm sich der Floh als Sittenwächter und ließ sie beide keine Augenblick allein. Im Grunde genommen konnte Rafu es Myouga nicht verübeln. Wäre er ein anderer gewesen, hätte er nicht so viel Zurückhaltung gezeigt. Doch er gehörte zu den wenigen Anständigen, die es gab und er respektierte Frauen. In seinen Augen nahmen Heilkundige einen noch höheren Stand ein. Das lag aber daran, das er in der Vergangenheit öfters nach schweren Kämpfen ihre Dienste benötigte.

Einige Zeit noch setzte Rafu seine Betrachtung der Schwarzhaarigen fort. Nach einer Weile sammelte der Soldat seinen ganzen Mut und fragte Kagome einfach, erst in einem verhaltenen und danach in einem recht vertraulichen Ton: "Verehrte Heilerin, habt ihr jemals daran gedacht, euch einen Gemahl zu suchen? Oder wollte ihr für immer, wie die alte Kaede als alte Jungfer leben? Du gefällst mir nämlich."  
>Die Angesprochene hatte sich gerade auf den Boden gekniet, nahm eine Pflanze näher in Augenschein und wollte den Stiel abbrechen, als sie die Frage hörte. Überrascht verharrte ihre Hand mitten in der Luft, dann zog Kagome sie zurück und legte ihre Rechte auf ihrem Bein ab. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah den Krieger mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.<br>Dieser nahm das zum Anlass um sich zu entschuldigen: "Wenn es mich nichts angeht ..."  
>Die schwarzhaarige Frau aus der Neuzeit unterbrach ihn und erwiderte: "Das ist schon in Ordnung. Mich ehrt dein Angebot, aber es gibt bereits jemand in meinem Leben."<br>Sofort zog der kampferprobte Mann den richtigen Schluss und er äußerte: "Also doch der Hanyou. Kein Wunder, so wie der sich immer benimmt, wenn dir jemand zu nahe kommt. Mit seinen süßen Hundeohren kann ich natürlich nicht konkurrieren. Hauptsache er ist gut zu dir."  
>Die Heilerin lächelte unwillkürlich, dadurch sah sie noch hübscher aus. Dann gestand sie: "Inuyasha zeigt nicht gern Gefühle, aber er ist liebenswert."<p>

"Der Glückliche", murmelte Rafu leise. Er schämte sich etwas für seine Frage und verspürte ein wenig bedauern. Deutlich sah er jedoch wie gern die Miko den Hanyou hatte. Sie kannten sich schon lange und es hieß, das Inuyasha der Grund war, weshalb Kagome in Musashi weilte. Offenbar wurden die beiden vom Schicksal füreinander bestimmt. Komisch nur, dass er keine Eifersucht verspürte, sondern sich für Kagome freute. Auch er mochte den Hanyou, schätzte seine Dienste, welche er für das Dorf leistete. Gelegentlich hatten sie ihre Kräfte gemessen, jedoch ohne auf einen Sieg aus zu sein. Es handelte sich eher um freundschaftliche Übungskämpfe. Aufgrund von Inuyashas Abstammung, seiner dämonischen Seite konnte der Soldat verstehen, weshalb sie ihre Beziehung geheim hielten. Nicht jeder würde Verständnis zeigen.  
>Dann seufzte Rafu, stand auf und sagte lauter: "Du hättest mir gefallen Kagome. Dann werde ich wohl die Nächste fragen müssen." Ein Rascheln erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, deshalb ging er langsam zu der Stelle, doch nur ein kleiner Hase sprang fort. Er setzte sein Gespräch fort: "Das Mädchen, wie hieß sie noch ...", grübelte der Soldat. Im gleichen Moment fiel es ihm ein: "Rin. Sie ist doch jetzt im heiratsfähigen Alter. Glaubst du Heilerin, sie findet Gefallen an mir?"<p>

Weshalb Kagome bleich wurde, verstand er nicht. Tatsächlich verschlug es der Miko einem Moment die Sprache. Dann fing sie sich und sagte warnend: "Lass lieber die Finger von ihr. Ich glaube kaum das ihr Vormund, seine Zustimmung gibt."  
>"Denkst du ich habe Angst vor dem Dämon", konterte Rafu hochmütig. Trotzdem sah Kagome wie sich ein besorgter, nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes zeigte. Danach zuckte er mit der Schulter: "Ach was. Ich finde schon noch ein Mädchen."<br>Er schien das Ganze lässig zusehen, vielleicht war es ihm auch nicht zu ernst, bereits den Bund einzugehen und er streckte nur vorsichtig seine Fühler aus.  
>Kagome würde es wohl nie erfahren. Sie kümmerte sich wieder um ihre Pflanzen, während ihre Gedanken zu Inuyasha schweiften. Ein wenig sorgte sie sich schon. Deshalb fragte sie: "Myouga was genau macht mein Gefährte?"<br>Der Floh kratzte sich verlegen, da er versprochen hatte zu schweigen. Wenn er ein wenig ausplauderte, aber den wahren Grund für sich behielt? Aus diesem Anlass offenbarte Myouga: "Totosai hat ihn um einen Gefallen gebeten. Mein Herr soll etwas für den Schmied holen." Das der alte Zausel im Gegenzug für den Hanyou ein Schwert schmiedete, unterschlug der Blutsauger.

Rafu ging unterdessen ein wenig den Weg zurück, bis er eine flache Stelle fand, kniete sich dort nieder um Wasser aus dem Bach zu trinken. Unmittelbar neben dieser Stelle, verdeckte etwas Gebüsch ein größeres Erdloch. Dort schoss in dem Moment ein großer, dicklicher Wurm hervor, genau auf den Soldaten zu. Dieser schrie warnend: "Ein Dämon", griff als nächstes zu seinem Messer, verletzte das unmenschliche Wesen damit. Es handelte sich nicht um einen einfachen Wurm, sondern vielmehr um eine Schlange, der es möglich war, ihre Gestalt zu ändern.  
>Sobald der Dämon sich gefangen hatte, stürzte sich dieser auf den Krieger. Gerade zog Rafu sein Schwert aus der Scheide, als ein weiterer Youkai auftauchte und dem Soldaten dadurch keine Gelegenheit mehr blieb zu kämpfen.<br>Er war bereits tot bevor er den silberweißhaarigen Hanyou, Kagomes Gefährten noch wahrnehmen konnte.

Dessen unerwartete Ankunft hier war ganz gewiss kein Zufall. Es herrschte schon helllichter Tag, als Inuyasha beim Tempel im Dorf ankam, Kaede aufsuchte und so erfuhr, wo sich seine Gefährtin befand. Deshalb blieb er nach seiner Rückkehr nicht lange in Musashi, sondern folgte der Heilerin, weil er sie überraschen wollte. Schon von Weitem roch er die dämonischen Präsenzen und beeilte sich. Kaum erreichte er die Lichtung, sah er den Soldaten fallen. Er hätte die Verletzungen womöglich überlebt, doch Rafu hatte nicht so viel Glück. Dennoch konnte der Hanyou etwas tun, nämlich seinen Tod rächen. Deshalb zog Inuyasha Tessaiga und mit Hilfe des Kaze no Kizu, der Windnarbe erledigte er beide Gegner sofort, ohne viel Zeit verstreichen zu lassen.  
>Danach sah sich der Silberweißhaarige suchend um, weil er Kagome vermisste. Halb im Wasser liegend, fand er dann die Ohnmächtige. Ein Satz genügte, um neben ihr zu landen. Er hob sie hoch, trug sie bis zu einem der Bäume, wo zwischen den Wurzeln weiches Moos wuchs und bettete sie vorsichtig darauf. Bald hatte er sehr zu seiner Erleichterung festgestellt, dass seine Gefährtin unverletzt blieb. Sie hatte nur eine kleine Beule am Kopf und würde sicherlich bald aufwachen.<p>

Wie vorhergesehen rührte sich die Heilerin alsbald, öffnete mühsam ihre Augen. Sofort kniff sie diese wieder zu, da die Helligkeit schmerzte. Dann griff sie sich an den Kopf und stöhnte leise. Eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme erklang: "Kagome."  
>"Inuyasha?", erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige aus der Neuzeit überrascht. Sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern. "Was ist passiert?"<br>"Du bist gestürzt und hast dir den Kopf angeschlagen", versuchte der Hanyou seiner Gefährtin zu erklären, was er geschlussfolgert hatte.  
>"Stimmt", murmelte sie. Jetzt fiel ihr alles wieder ein.<br>Sie hörte den Schrei, wollte sich erheben und zu ihrer Waffe greifen. Leider befand sie sich in diesem Moment direkt am Ufer, an einer äußerst glitschigen Stelle. Sobald sie sich rasch bewegte, verlor sie den Halt, rutschte ab und stürzte. Dabei schlug sie offenbar mit dem Kopf auf, vermutlich kollidierte sie mit einem Stein, der versteckt an der Uferböschung lag, und wurde ohnmächtig. Bevor sie ihre Besinnung verlor, sah sie etwas Rotes blitzen.

"Kann man dich nicht mal einen Tag allein lassen", schimpfte der Hanyou. "Da siehst du es wieder, allein bist du völlig Hilflos." Es stimmte zwar nicht, denn Kagome verstand es, mit Pfeil und Bogen umzugehen. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, das sie ohne ihren Gefährten gegen Dämonen kämpfen musste und dabei unverletzt davonkam. Doch in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand sorgte sich Inuyasha wesentlich mehr als früher. Hierbei stand nicht nur Kagomes Leben auf dem Spiel, sondern auch das eines ungeborenen Wesens.  
>Die Heilerin setzte sich mühsam auf, dann funkelte sie ihren Gefährten wütend an. Sie wollte ihm bereits die Leviten lesen, vorher jedoch verdiente er etwas anders: "Inuyasha mach ..." Den Satz beendete sie diesmal nicht, denn ihr fiel etwas ein. "Wo ist Rafu?", wollte sie wissen. Das Letzte an was sie sich erinnerte, war sein wütender Schrei. Er hatte sie noch gewarnt.<p>

Der Hanyou drehte seinen Kopf etwas, deutete zum Rand des Waldes und erklärte: "Von dem ist nicht mehr viel übrig." Da seine Gefährtin aufstehen wollte, warnte er: "Das ist kein schöner Anblick. Sein Körper ..."  
>Die Details ersparte er sich, da Kagome plötzlich ganz bleich wurde, sich herumdrehte und ihr Frühstück erbrach. Danach wusch sie sich den Mund aus, suchte sich einen neuen Platz, der nicht gerade in Windrichtung zum Alten lag. Seit einigen Tagen passierte ihr das immer, meistens jedoch früher, eher vormittags und sie wusste weshalb. Ihr Körper reagierte so auf ihre Schwangerschaft, stellte sich um. Wenn sie Sango glauben konnte, würde die Übelkeit bald vorbei sein.<br>"Wir müssen ihn begraben", erinnerte sie dann.  
>"Das mache ich" bot sich Inuyasha an. Er wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern stand sofort auf und begann an einer Stelle, wo der Boden recht weich war, mit seinen Klauen zu graben.<br>Lange dauerte es nicht, bis Rafu beerdigt war. Danach hob Inuyasha Kagome auf seine Arme. Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten trug er sie dann davon, weit fort von dem abscheulichen Schauplatz.  
>Obwohl die junge Frau Kopfschmerzen hatte, war ihr Sturz offenbar recht glimpflich abgegangen. Ihrem Baby hatte es auch nicht geschadet und deshalb freute sich der Hanyou.<br>Weit entfernt an einem anderen idyllischen Ort machten die beiden Liebenden halt, aßen zu Abend, da die Nacht inzwischen hereingebrochen war. Zwei Tage blieben sie dort, damit Kagome sich erholen konnte und kein Dämon wagte sich in die Nähe.

Am folgenden Tag wollte die Schwarzhaarige nach Hause. Besorgt fragte Inuyasha deswegen: "Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?"  
>"Mir geht es gut", bestätigte die Heilerin.<br>Der Hanyou blickte ein wenig verlegen zu ihr hin und dann wieder in der Gegend herum.  
>Leise sagte sie deshalb: "Inuyasha. Danke."<br>Dieser sah sie kurz mit seinen goldenen Augen an, worin viel Zuneigung lag: "Keh du weißt doch, dass ich dich immer beschützen werde. Dich und ...", er hielt auf zu sprechen und deshalb folgte Kagome seinem Blick, der nun direkt auf ihren Bauch gerichtet war.  
>Liebvoll strich sich die junge Frau aus der Neuzeit darüber: " ...und unser Kind. Ja, das weiß ich", vollendete sie für ihren Gefährten.<br>Dann stand sie auf, setzte sich direkt neben Inuyasha, schmiegte sich an ihn. Der nutzte die Gelegenheit, beugte sich zu ihr hin und küsste sie ganz sanft. Es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Kuss. Gegenseitig streichelten sie sich und die sanften Liebkosungen weckten die Leidenschaft. Danach lagen sie noch lange eng umschlungen in dem weichen Gras.

Plötzlich wollte die Kagome wissen: "Wo warst du überhaupt. Myouga hat erzählt, du machst eine Besorgung für Totosai."  
>Der Hanyou wollte schon antworten, als die Heilerin weitersprach: "Wo ist der Floh überhaupt? Hat er sich wieder davon gestohlen, als es gefährlich wurde."<br>"Keh, du kennst ihn doch, den Feigling", entfuhr es dem Halbdämon leicht aufgebracht. Der Blutsauger haute ab, obwohl Kagome bewusstlos im Wasser lag. Doch dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke, was wenn er diesmal einfach nur Hilfe holen wollte. Er würde den Blutsauger auf jeden Fall diesbezüglich befragen, sobald sie sich wieder begegneten. Jetzt stand erst einmal die Frage seiner Gefährtin im Raum. Dennoch druckste er ein wenig rum, rückte nicht mit der Sprache raus. Deshalb griff die junge Frau zu einem durchschlagenden Mittel.  
>"Mach platz!", erklang einfach.<br>Sofort protestierte der Hanyou. "Manno muss das sein."  
>Schon holte die Schwarzhaarige Luft und so kam Inuyasha ihr zuvor und gestand: "Der alte Zausel hat etwas für mich angefertigt, besser gesagt für unser Kind." Näher ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern hob ein Bündel auf, das er die ganze Zeit schon mit sich herumtrug, reichte es Kagome.<br>"Ein Geschenk", freute sich die Heilerin.  
>Der Hanyou drängelte, weil sie zögerte: "Na mach schon auf!"<br>Langsam packte Kagome das unbekannte Etwas aus, welches sorgfältig in ein Tuch eingeschlagen war. In der Zwischenzeit erläuterte Inuyasha: "Weil wir doch jetzt ein Baby bekommen und durch mich wird dem Kind starkes Dämonenblut vererbt, deshalb dachte ich ..." Hier unterbrach er sich.  
>Den Gegenstand hielt die Schwangere inzwischen in der Hand, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Die Waffe war ein Katana, wie es eher Frauen benutzten, wesentlich kleiner als gewöhnliche Schwerter. "Totosai hat es aus deinem Fangzahn geschmiedet."<br>"Ja, wie sonst", konterte er etwas mürrisch und wurde im nächsten Moment überrascht.  
>Kagome umarmte ihn stürmisch und küsste ihren Gemahl. Diese Geste zeigte ihr wie besorgt er war, welche Gedanken sich Inuyasha machte und das Wichtigste, das er sich auf ihr gemeinsames Kind freute.<p>

Zwar wurden die Tage von Rafus Tod überschattet, dennoch fühlte sich die junge Frau aus der Neuzeit einfach glücklich.  
>Obwohl sie es noch nicht wussten, sollten sie später ein süßes, gesundes Mädchen bekommen. Es war der Anfang einer wunderbaren Zukunft.<p>

Ende


End file.
